championsonlinefandomcom-20200223-history
Holographic Silverback
Salutations, my esteemed compatriot! I was occupied with some experiments on Monster Island when the [Qularr launched their invasion. It's a relief we have somebody like you to help against this interstellar aggression. :- 'Holographic Silverback __ToC__ '''Holographic Silverback' is the result of Doctor Silverback's efforts to assist Millennium City overcome the attack by the Qularr. Away from the city at the time of the invasion, he fired a holographic projector into the combat area in order to lend his expertise to the task of overcoming the crisis. Missions Do be careful. These Qularr are not to be underestimated! :- 'Holographic Silverback Begins Missions * 4 Full Metal Jacket * 4 Homestead Security Ends Missions * 3 Signal to Noise * 4 Full Metal Jacket Tutorial Text ''I have nothing else that requires your talents, {name}. But this battle is far from over! :- '''Holographic Silverback Instanced Maps :''Instanced maps are maps created especially for you and your team. These maps are not available to players who are not a part of your group. :''Instanced maps that have no players on them are closed after a short time. If you log out or are disconnected from an instanced map, you will be returned to your last position on the map if it is still open when you reconnect. If the map has been closed, you are returned to the last non-instanced map you occupied. Open Missions :''Open missions are missions tied to a specific location or event. Any number of people can participate in an open mission and you may join or leave the mission at any time simply by entering or exiting the mission area. :''Open missions are broken into stages. They progress from one stage to the next until either the heroes involved complete the mission or fail it. Completing and open mission grants rewards. Some grant bonus experience points or resources. Some grant rare pieces of equipment. Teaming Up :''It's possible to form teams with other players. You can team with up to 4 other heroes. :''To team up with someone, right-click on him or her, and select "Invite to Team." You can also invite someone through the chat interface by typing "/invite Hero Name." :''Teaming up has many benefits. In addition to making new friends, team players get a bonus to experience for defeating enemies that increases with team size. You also share mission credit for many objectives if you are on the same map with your teammates. Teammates share credit for defeating enemies, destroying destructible objects, and interacting with mission objectives. However, if a mission requires you to collect a number of items, each hero must collect his own. Lairs :''You will discover lairs later in your hero's crime-fighting career. Lairs are the hidden strongholds of some of the worst super villains in the Champions world. These are special instanced maps filled with enemies, traps, special rewards, and, of course, showdowns with super villains who call them home! :''Some lairs can be attempted solo, but most require a full team of five heroes. It's always a good idea to bring heroes with an assortment of skills into a Lair. Often you can use a skill to gain some sort of advantage against the opposition on the map. Map Objectives :''In Lairs and certain important instances, a special list of objectives may appear beneath your mission tracker. These are Map Objectives. They can be completed by any hero on the map. Fulfilling these objectives is essential to defeating your hero's enemies and completing the map. Category:Millennium City Tutorial/NPCs